My crazy experiment
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Alright I've decided to turn this into a story! It shows what happened just after Éclair turns Alv back into an unborn baby. Eclair is Calypso who wanted to hang out with the humans again. After all it was such fun the first time mind as well do it again. AU OOC Goddess!Eclair Pregnant!Dvergr and lots of other stuff as well as a Femslash couple! Baby!Alv eventually M for mature!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean and Kiddy Grade**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Éclair was Calypso who had been sealed in human form again? Note that this is just a one-shot to see how everyone likes it.)**

The G.O.T.T. E.S. members were fighting against one of their own, Alv, who had taken over a large and dangerous ship called the Deucalion in order to destroy Earth and right now they appeared to be losing.

"Looks like there's no other way." Éclair said sighing as she stood and headed for the bridge on the outside of the ship.

"Where are you going Éclair?" Eclipse asked looking at her friend and longtime comrade worried and curious.

"To finish this. Capri. Get the others together and start the song. It's time I came out of my shell." Éclair said at first to Eclipse before calling forward a small communication link in order to talk to her friend on Aineias.

"Right. Good luck Éclair." Capri said nodding seriously and causing Éclair to laugh slightly.

"There may be no wind in space but we got the moon and right now that's all I'll need!" Éclair said as she left the inside of the ship, to confused and worried looks from the others on board. It took barely a minute for Éclair to step onto the outside hull of the ship and begin walking towards the Deucalion but in that time span what seemed to be hundreds of communication links opened up around her.

"Start the chant." Éclair ordered the person in the nearest link, causing Capri to nod seriously.

"**The king and his men stole the queen from her bed.**

**And bound her in her bones**

**The seas be ours and by the powers**

**Where we will we'll row"**

Capri finished the first lines of the song and then fell silent as another, older and poor looking, man continued where she had left off. Éclair continuing her walk towards the Deucalion her steps never wavering and neither was her smirk.

"It's no use Éclair. I know all your tricks." Alv said as she appeared on a large communication link at the end of the hull, which caused Éclairs smirk to widen.

"Not all of them Alv, at least not yet." Éclair responded as the old man began to sing his part of the old song.

"**Yo-ho all hands**

**Hoist the colors high"**

Now at least four others joined in while on board the La Muse Dvergrs eyes widened at hearing a song she had only heard once before, when she was a child.

"**Heave Ho Thieves and beggars**

**Never shall we die."**

By now everyone across the galaxy was remembering that old song that they had heard at one point in time or another and slowly, one by one it seemed they were beginning to sing along.

"You'll all die as soon as I'm through with these pests!" Alv shouted at them through the link although none of them flinched or even batted an eye at the threat.

"No you won't Alv cause I won't let ye." Éclair said her grinning growing even wider as she heard the startled exclamations from Eclipse and the others when Éclair stepped off the end of the ships bridge and walked in space with no help!

"**Yo-ho all together**

**Hoist the colors high."**

Right now inside the La Muse Dvergr was forcing herself to sing along as she began to lightly tap her foot in a slow but sure rhythm, the others being able to clearly hear the others singers outside the ship begin to stomp their feet to the same rhythm as well.

"**Heave Ho Thieves and beggars.**

**Never shall we die."**

By now Alv had gotten afraid of all the people singing the same song at the exact same moment and fired her arm lasers, destroying all the screens and causing Éclair to throw her head back in wild laughter.

"Destroyahn' de lahnks won't do ye a bit o' good now. De song had been song an' Ahm finallah gettahn' outta dis here shell o' mine!" Éclair said her voice taking on a strange accent that no one could place as she continued to walk across space towards the Deucalion. Everyone in the galaxy watched either in person, in the case of the E.S. members, or across news channels, in the case of everyone else, as Éclair's body glowed and started changing. When the glowing stopped instead of her purple haired, red eyed, and tan skinned appearance Éclair had wild braided black hair, coal black eyes, and dark skin.

"I-I had heard rumors that she had resealed herself in a human body. But-But I never dreamed that they-that they were true." Dvergr said weakly as she watched as Éclair continued to walk across space as if it were solid ground.

"Ye done messed wid de wrong lass now Alv. Ye done messed wid Calypso." Éclair said tutted slightly mockingly at the blue haired woman whose eyes widened at the name. She had heard rumors just like Dvergr had but to think that Éclair, a girl she had known for thousands of years, was really the goddess of the sea was mind boggling.

"Even if you are Calypso you're useless out in space! There's no water!" Alv shouted while the older E.S. members were slowly but surely remembering some old rumors and legends about the goddess of the sea as well.

"Haha dat be true dere be no wata in space but ye forgettin two verah 'portent ding." Éclair, or rather Calypso, said laughing again as she continued to walk towards Alv, slowly growing larger and larger in height.

"Not onlah are we close ta de one planet dats mostlah made o' wata but we're also close ta de moon." Éclair said her grin widening as she now rivaled the Deucalion in size, all the E.S. ships backing far away from her as soon as they noticed that she had been growing.

"De moon ahs what causes de tahde of de sea ta rise an' fall. De moon ahs connected straight ta de sea an' sahnce Ah _am_ de sea Ah am de moon too, foolish lass." Éclair said grinning savagely and causing Alv, along with everyone elses eyes to widen in shock.

"Not onlah dat but ye ferget somedin else ta. Ah'm a _goddess_ sillah chil' ye dahnk dat Ah would reveal meself ahf Ah was powaless out here ahn space? Ye humans aren't de onlah ones dat had been a growin' an' a changin' ahn de last couple o' hundred years." Éclair said her voice now deeper and more booming as she stood casually in front of the Deucalion.

"Don't worrah bout dyin' just yet lahttle lass. Ah wouldn't do dat ta yer motha. She ain't did meh no wrong less she was lookin' out or a helpin' ya ahn ya lahttle plot. Ah ain't got no bone ta pick wid ha so why punish ha bah killin' ha onlah daughta?" Éclair asked rhetorically as her hand began to glow a light yellow color, the same color that the Deucalion was glowing.

"Thank you, Calypso." Dvergr said sighing in relief that her daughter wasn't going to be killed right in front of her eyes.

"Heh. Even now afta ya done trahed ta kahll ha, yer motha ahs sighin' ahn relief dat Ah ain't gonna kahll ya. Fahrst dough, let's get ya outta dat dere ship." Éclair said causing Alvs eyes to widen slightly at the thought that her mother didn't want her dead despite all that she had done. Before Alv could do or say anything though she was forcefully ripped from the ship and in Éclairs large hand, not only that but she was in her human body!

"Dere we go. Now let's see what kinda none lahfe dreatenin' punishment Ah can dahnk o' fer ye." Éclair said using her free hand to tap her chin in thought for a moment before her whole face lit up.

"Ah know de perfect ding ta do wid ya!" Éclair said snapping her fingers with a wider than life grin on her face while Alv paled, thinking of all the horrible things that a goddess could do to her especially when she had been such a bitch to the goddess when she was in human form.

"Fahrst ding Ah'ma gonna do ahs take 'way all ya memories den lets see how good ya motha can do raisahn' ya afta ya done been reborn as a babe. Ya trah a stunt lahke dahs 'gain dough an' Ah won't be so merciful." Éclair said grinning wickedly as she snapped her fingers again, causing Alv and Dvergr to glow a faint yellow light before Alv disappeared.

"Ahf dere's one ding Ahm a glad ye humans ain't a learned yet aht was how ta restart a lahfe. Ya trah ta raise ye daughta betta dis tahma 'round Dvergr." Éclair said shaking her head a little while Dvergr was gapping at the goddess.

"Kay den. Let me 'turn ta mah human form an' we can have a victorah partah or somedin." Éclair said before she began to shrink and change back into her purple haired red eyed appearance, collapsing on her knees in space for a moment as she panted.

"Man is that a pain the neck. Releasing and then resealing myself always take a butt load of energy." Éclair said in her usual voice as she forced herself to her feet before reappearing back inside the La Muse.

"Oh right. Sorry bout that. I forgot you two were injured." Éclair said grinning sheepishly when she caught sight of the wounded Chevalia and Dvergr, which caused massive face-plants from all that didn't know Éclair in her human form.

"There, all better." Éclair said chirpily as she snapped her fingers and caused the injuries on the two to heal themselves almost instantly.

"Now who thinks that we should get back to Aineias and have a party? We managed to save the Earth!" Éclair asked grinning widely and causing some sighs of relief from her fellow E.S. members. It seemed that despite being a goddess and having rather amazing abilities Éclair was still the same old Éclair they knew and loved.

"I don't get it. What did you do to Alv?" Un-oh asked curiously with some of the younger or denser E.S. members nodding their agreement to his question.

"Basically? Alv's pretty crappy childhood the first time around is mainly what caused her to be such a, and pardon me for saying this about your daughter Dvergr, mega bitch to everyone. I figured that if she could have a better childhood this time around she would be well nicer or at least not so cruel." Éclair said shrugging causing Eclipse to give her a flat look while Dvergr merely ignored the insult to her daughter as she rubbed the top of her stomach in shock.

"So basically you made it so that Dvergr was pregnant with Alv again in order to give her a better childhood seeing as how the universe isn't in a war right now." Eclipse summarized causing Éclair to grin at her.

"Yep!" Éclair cheerfully agreed, causing several face-plants amongst her friends while the others had their jaws on the floor of their ships.


	2. A month later

**Pirates of the Caribbean and Kiddy Grade**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I have decided to add in some more that happens after the last chapter!)**

It had been a month since Éclair had revealed herself as Calypso and had turned Alv back into a fetus in Dvergrs womb. During that month Éclair had to put up with arrogant Nouvlesse trying to get her on their side as well as trying to control her as if she were some puppet. At least she had talked her co-workers into treating her like they always had before they knew the truth.

"Ha! You arrogant ass wipes actually think you can control a god or goddess!" Éclair said howling in laughter when one particularly arrogant Nouvlesse tried to make her do as he said in the middle of the G.O.T.T. lobby. From her spot beside Eclair behind the receptionist desk Dvergr giggled slightly at the look on the Nouvlesses face because of Éclair's words.

Ever since Éclair had gotten the pink haired woman repregnant with Alv Dvergr had been reassigned to the Receptionist desk in the lobby alongside Éclair while Lumiere helped Mercredi with organizing all the information they had gathered. Also since her partner technically wasn't born yet anytime Dvergr went on missions she went on a three man team, usually with Éclair and Lumiere both of whom had developed quite the protective streak of the pregnant woman.

The other E.S. members were also getting more protective of their pregnant co-worker, heck Tweedle Dee of all people had broken one man's jaw with a right hook when he insulted Dvergr and Alv in one go! Éclair swore she would always treasure the looks on the others faces when Tweedle Dee had done that. She had never seen Tweedle Dumb or Chief Eclipse so shocked before! Anytime when Eclipse refused to send Dvergr out on a mission because it was 'too dangerous for a woman expecting a child' in her words, the pink haired woman could be found either hanging out with one of the teams that was on standby or in Chief Eclipses' office.

"What are you laughing at bitch? At least I didn't try to destroy the earth. You should do everyone a favor and abort that little bitch in your stomach." The Nouvlesse sneered at Dvergr, causing her to pale and wrap her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Hey." Éclair interrupted before the man could say anything else bad about Dvergrs unborn baby. The man turned to look at Éclair curiously only to get a vicious right hook across his jaw.

"I don't care if you try to order me around and act like you can control me asshole but you leave Dvergr and her baby out of it! She hasn't done a damn thing other than giggle at you acting like a moron and that baby in her stomach is not the same girl that tried to destroy the earth so she's just an innocent unborn life! Say something like that to Dvergr or anyone else ever again and I'll snap you like a twig and send you home in a damn napkin!" Éclair raged at the man scowling as his whimpered and held his broken jaw before he scrambled to his feet and ran from the enraged goddess in human form just in case she carried through with her threat.

"Arrogant assholes trying to piss me off and get themselves killed." Éclair grumbled returning to her seat behind the desk while those that saw what she did either applauded her or paled and backed away from the goddess in case she lashed out at them. One thing they all did though was make mental notes not to piss her off if they could help it.

"Thank you Éclair." Dvergr said softly to her fellow receptionist as she massaged the top of her stomach lightly, she had been terrified at the thought of aborting or miscarrying her baby girl but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be a good enough mother to keep her daughter from going back to the path of revenge and hatred.

"Anytime Dvergr and hey. Don't pay any mind to what that idiot said. You'll do a great job with the baby and the rest of us will be there to help you should you ever need it." Éclair said knowing immediately what Dvergr was thinking and deciding to put her fears aside before she tried to do something stupid.

"Thanks Éclair." Dvergr said smiling slightly when she realized what Éclair was doing. Éclair grinned back before looking concerned when Dvergr frowned at her and seemed to pout.

"While I don't mind getting another chance at raising Alv don't you think you could have just taken her memories and turned her into a baby that was already a few months old instead of making me go through pregnancy again? It was rough enough the first time around." Dvergr said pouting slightly at Éclair who threw her head back and laughed at this.

"Sorry bout that Dvergr but honestly I think things will turn out better should you actually give birth to her again. Don't worry though. I'll keep anything bad from happening to ya while you're pregnant or in labor." Éclair said swinging an arm around Dvergrs shoulders and smirking slightly when Dvergr blushed at both her promise and their close proximity.

"If you say so and thanks Éclair. I appreciate it." Dvergr said smiling at Éclair while Ricki and Bonita showed up for the shift change, the two E.S. members heading for the girls locker room in order to change cloths…and for Dvergr to empty her stomach when her rather violent morning sickness acted up again.

"I had almost forgotten how much Alv enjoyed jumping up and down on my stomach before she was born." Dvergr said with a wince before she lost her breakfast again. Éclair walked over and gently poked Dvergr in her right side, just over where she knew the fetus's head would be had Dvergr been farther along.

"Hey now. You behave for your mama." Éclair told the unborn baby, causing Lumiere and Tweedle Dee to merely stare at her in amusement while Dvergr blinked and noticed that she didn't feel like she was going to throw up anymore.

"How did you do that? Not even Alv's father could sooth my morning sickness that quickly." Dvergr asked looking at Éclair in wonder while Éclair grinned sheepishly as Dvergr flushed the Porcelain throne and wiped her mouth with a rag specifically there for that purpose.

"She can probably sense me and her instincts would yell at her to not piss me off should she remember who I am. Since she doesn't remember me she must instinctively know to not try and do something bad. Most little kids I meant have that instinct as well." Éclair explained grinning sheepishly at Dvergr who proceeded to try and wash her mouth out with some mouth wash Eclipse made sure to have stocked in the bathroom for Dvergrs morning sickness.

"Well whatever it is thank you Éclair. I'd rather not go through morning sickness that had landed me in the hospital like last time around." Dvergr said giving Éclair a thankful smile and inwardly wondering what she could do to thank the goddess in human form that she has had a crush on since long before Éclair's goddess status had been revealed.

"Anytime Dvergr." Éclair said smiling back at the woman and desperately trying not to think of many R rated things she wouldn't mind Dvergr doing to her.

As Éclair had confided in Lumiere and Eclipse, Dvergr was her mate and Éclair always felt attracted to her. Every god or goddess had a mate that was usually born a human and Dvergr was Éclair's mate although the sea goddess could never seem to work up the courage to ask Dvergr out on a date let alone tell her about the whole 'mate' thing. Once a god or goddess mated with a human that human became an immortal, sometimes they would even show some powers similar to their deity mates own abilities...although that was usually when they were protecting their young.

So lost in her thoughts Éclair hadn't noticed the mischievous grins that Tweedle Dee and Lumiere exchanged as she and Dvergr changed from their receptionist uniforms into their E.S. uniforms, which was the same as always for Éclair only done in blues and greens instead or white and red whereas Dvergr was assigned a simple flower print shirt and a pair of comfortable slacks as her uniform.

Hearing a slight yelp from Dvergr Éclairs head snapped up and over to look at her mate who had been standing on a bench to try and reach something from the top of her locker and apparently Dvergr had lost her balance. Éclair had looked up at the perfect moment for Dvergrs lips to slam into her own as the pink haired girl fell on top of Éclair.

There was a brief golden light to signify that a god or goddess had met and kissed their mate before all was silent in the locker room. Éclair and Dvergr slowly pulled apart merely staring at each other while Tweedle Dee and Lumiere grinned at the dumbstruck looks on their faces. All was silent for about a moment or two before Tweedle Dee and Lumiere could no longer hold back.

The two match-makers busted out laughing like a pack of hyenas while Éclair and Dvergr merely continued to stare at each other for a moment.


	3. War, mates, and brothers

**Pirates of the Caribbean and Kiddy Grade**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and I have decided to add in some more that happens after the last chapter!)**

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Éclair asked regaining her wits as she looked Dvergr over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine and no I wasn't hurt. Although I think I should be asking you if your hurt, you did cushion my fall after all." Dvergr said smiling slightly at how worried about her Éclair was and blushing when she realized that yes. She did just kiss her long time crush.

"I'm fine and it's you we should be worried about." Éclair said standing and picking up Dvergr while continuing to look her over for injury, much to Tweedle Dee and Lumiere's amusement and Dvergrs embarrassment.

"I'm fine Éclair. I promise." Dvergr said smiling slightly as Éclair realized what she had done and blushed as she placed Dvergr down on her feet.

"Right sorry bout that." Éclair said blushing harder as she grinned sheepishly at Dvergr.

"That's alright. You were only making sure neither me nor the baby was hurt." Dvergr said smiling as she rubbed a hand over the top of her flat stomach reflexively.

"What was that golden light about?" Tweedle Dee asked curiously as she laced up the last of her dress, causing Éclair to invent a whole new shade of red with how hard she blushed.

"Um well…It's kinda a god and goddess thing." Éclair said scratching the back of her head and glancing at Dvergr before blushing and looking at her feet.

"Hmm. I think you told me and Eclipse something about a golden light before." Lumiere said pretending to think about it and causing Éclair to nearly have a panic attack. She wasn't sure if Dvergr liked her like that nor had she been able to ask Dvergr out on a single date yet!

"Shame I can't remember what you said right off hand." Lumiere said smirking at the relieved sigh this got from Éclair while Dvergr and Tweedle Dee were looking at each other before shrugging in confusion, neither of them having any clue what the two were talking about.

"Anyways shouldn't we be getting to Chief Eclipse for today's assignment?" Éclair asked hoping to distract them all and it worked on Dvergr, who decided to merely shrug it off until Éclair was ready to tell her, although Tweedle Dee and Lumiere weren't going to let her get away from them that quickly…well they'd let her get her assignment but Lumiere was more than happy to tease Éclair the whole time.

Not that it was necessary as the moment the three walked into the office there had been a brief flash of gold before a muscular blond man with grey eyes was standing before them. He was wearing a dark black cape with a green button up shirt hanging open over a dark red shirt and black shorts covered his upper legs while he had sandals on his feet. He caught sight of Éclair and grinned widely as he scooped her up into a hug and spun her around for a moment.

"Tia! Congratulations little sister on finding your mate!" The blond man said causing Eclipse and Lumiere to exchange amused glances and sit back to watch what was going to happen.

"Mate?" Dvergr questioned in confusion and causing the blond man to nearly drop Éclair in shock, much to Eclipse's amusement.

"She hasn't told you?!" The blond man said staring between the confused Dvergr and the blushing Éclair in disbelief as he set Éclair on her feet.

"Told me what?" Dvergr asked frowning in concern that something could be wrong with Eclair.

"Sister? Why have you not told your mate that she's going to spend the rest of eternity with you?" The blond man asked looking at Éclair in confusion and causing her to face-palm while her cheeks seemed to be stained red now.

"Éclair? Is there something you would like to tell me?" Dvergr asked crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot slightly as she looked at Éclair sternly.

"Well gods and goddesses all have a mate that they're spend the rest of eternity with, the mate is different for every god or goddess and they are usually born as humans. It's the main reason why I take on human form so often instead of staying in the heavens with the others. I wanted to find my mate. When I find and well…mate with my mate then she'll become an immortal. She'll be able to live in the heavens with me for all of eternity, as well as any children we have. Usually mates are able to access some of the powers associated with the god or goddess they're mated to should they or their young be in any danger or under a lot of stress." Éclair said her cheeks burning brightly as she stared at her feet as if they had the answers to the universe on them…which was entirely possible given that she was a goddess.

"And I'm your mate?" Dvergr asked staring at Éclair with a small blush on her cheeks when Éclair nodded slightly.

"And you didn't tell me earlier because?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow while the blond man looked curious as well.

"I'm pulled to my mate yes, but I'm also pulled towards potential mates. I didn't know if you were another potential mate or my actual mate so I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. Then of course when I _am_ sure my idiot brother here comes along and blabs before I have a chance to get you alone and explain things." Éclair said giving the blond a glare while he merely grinned sheepishly.

"My apologizes sister but I had been watching over my own mate when I noticed the bond form between you and your mate. I was so happy for you I didn't exactly think about how you might want to explain it to her in secret." The blond said giving a sheepish grin and scratching the back of his neck lightly, causing Eclipse and Lumiere blink as they looked between Éclair and the blond man. Good er gods and goddesses if you gave Éclair blond hair or the man purple hair they would be mistaken as twins almost!

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am Tia's brother, I believe you know me as Hachiman, the god of war and warriors!" The man Hachiman said pounding a hand to his chest in introduction to them all.

"Just call him Hachi for short, it's what I do." Éclair said rolling her eyes at her brothers dramatic introduction before she seemed to remember a small fact he had said.

"Wait you found your mate already?" Éclair asked turning to look at her brother curiously, all previous embarrassment gone as she realized that.

"Yes! I was watching over her, planning when to introduce myself to her, when I noticed that you and your mate formed the beginning of the bond." Hachi said nodding and causing Dvergr to look confused.

"I'm afraid I'm still a little lost. How is a…bond between…mates I believe you called it, formed?" Dvergr asked curiously, causing the two forgotten females in the office to look curious as well although they didn't want to disrupt the entertainment they were getting.

"Ah I have nearly forgotten it has not been explained to you yet. A bond between mates begins forming when the mate shares a kiss with the god or goddess they are mated too and is finished when they consume the mating." Hachi said causing Éclair and Dvergr to blush wildly at the part about consuming a mating, which could only mean one thing.

"Which we probably shouldn't do until after the baby's born that way there is no chance of any adverse effects happening to the little one." Éclair said blushing darkly and causing Dvergr to nod slightly and wrap her arms around her midsection protectively.

"No need to worry about that sister! Don't forget the stories mother had told us of where she was carrying us when she consumed her mating with father. The most that will happen to the baby is that it will be a mixture of you and her, as will any child she bears you in the future!" Hachi said causing Dvergr and Éclair to blush even redder although Dvergr didn't mind the thought of bearing any of Éclairs future children.

"Hachi I forgot the stories mom would tell us about her mating on purpose. She looks as young as we do yes, but she's still our mom and I'd rather not remember some of the things she told us she and dad do. It was bad enough when I walked in on it when we were only five hundred. Er that's five in human years by the way." Éclair said noticing the looks she was getting from the others for walking in on her parents when she was five hundred.

"Very true sister very true. Um…by the way do you think you can introduce me to my mate? She's a friend of yours I believe." Hachi asked grinning nervously at his sister who snickered slightly.

"Big bad God of War and Warriors needs his sister to introduce him to his mate? Sure Hachi. Which of my friends is the girl I'll have to hide from you when you're in one of your moods?" Éclair asked snickering slightly at her brother causing Dvergr to giggle lightly at the look on Hachi's face before he glared at his sister when he realized she was just teasing him.

"I believe you know her as Tweedle Dee?"


End file.
